Daughter of Oblivion: Part 1
by Merkoid
Summary: A child of the Daedric Princes finds herself in an adventure of a life against one of her fathers, Mehrunes Dagon. She a daedric princess must now find the missing heir, unite him with the Amulet of Kings, push back the Mythic Dawn, help relight the Dragon Fires, & stop her father from destroying the whole world. Simple, right? I mean what could possibly go wrong?


**Daughter of Oblivion: Part 1**

 _ **(A/N: I do not own rights to neither the Elder Scrolls nor the Mass Effect world, that privilege sadly belongs to the companies Bethesda Game Studios & Bioware)**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Henry Lawson had never in his life found any woman that was just right for him, so in a fit of obsession of the one thing that was never given to him, he decided to make the perfect woman just for himself from his own DNA. Henry Lawson ended up hiring the best scientists that he could that would make the best, strongest, & most beautiful woman for him to own, since she wouldn't legally have human rights what with her being a clone instead of being born. The scientists had succeeded in making the child, but before they could inform Mr. Lawson of their success, the lab had an explosion where the baby was; they found the burnt up bodies of the doctors & scientists, but the child's body was nowhere to be found. Hearing this Henry Lawson decided to mark the child as a failure and decided to start again and again, not caring how many times it would take for him to make the perfect woman for him.

 **(Elsewhere in the realm of Evergloam)**

A group of being with extraordinary power had gathered around for a singular purpose, to create a child that would be the connection between each of their realms of Oblivion & the realm of Mundus. There standing in a circle were fourteen godlike individuals known as Daedric Princes, each there to sacrifice a bit of their powers to be placed into this newborn Daedric Prince; In the circle stood: **Azura** _**"Prince of Prophecy & the Period of Transition and Change "**_, **Boethiah** _**"Prince of Deceit, Conspiracy, Treachery, & Sedition"**_, **Clavicus Vile** _ **"Prince of Power, Trickery, Wishes, Serenity, & Bargains"**_, **Hircine** _ **"Prince of the Hunt & Lycanthropy"**_, **Malacath** _ **"Prince of Curses, the Betrayed, & the Orcified"**_, **Mehrunes Dagon** _ **"Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, & Ambition, "**_, **Mephala** _ **"Prince of Lies, Sex, Murder, Secrets, & Plots"**_, **Meridia** _ **"Prince of Light & Life Energies"**_, **Molag Bal** _ **"Prince of Domination, Slavery, Corruption, & Vampirism"**_, **Namira** _ **"Prince of Cannibalism, Decay, Disease, & all Repulsive Creatures"**_, **Nocturnal** _ **"Prince of Night, Darkness, & Luck"**_, **Peryite** _ **"Prince of Pestilence(Deadly Disease)"**_ , **Sanguine** _ **"Prince of Debauchery & the Darker Natures of Man**_ **(sloth, sin, gluttony, greed, and lust)** _ **"**_ , and **Vaermina** _ **"Prince of Nightmares, Psychological Terror and Torment, Dreams, Bringing of Evil Omens, and Stealing Memories"**_. The Daedric Princes were summoning the best mortal body fit for holding their power in it, a light in the center of the room lit up and a baby girl was in the center of the circle. Quickly while the child's body was still malleable the Princes put their power into her. A dark skinned woman with the night sky in her eyes stepped forward and said, "Into this body I, Azura, place the power of Prophecy and the increase of power during the Dawn and the Dusk", as she put her power into the child. Azura then stepped back to where she was in the circle as used her powers to help stabilize the powers in the child and the body of the child to help accept the new powers; this process was repeated by every other Daedric Prince after they bestowed their power in the newly made child's body.

Another dark skinned woman in a suit of armor stepped forward and said a strong voice, "Into this body I, Boethiah, place the power to hear the lies in another's voice, to find traitors, and to deceive any she wishes."

Next up was young adult whom had a ram's horns on his head and a mischievous smirk on his face said, "Into this body I, Clavicus Vile, place the power of bargains and shapeshifting; everytime you make a deal it will always end in your favor, you will always be able to use my trickery to change your appearance into other people whenever you please, you will have legendary Mercantile."

It was then that a man with well-toned muscles, who had antlers on his head came forth and spoke in a strong and confident voice, "Into this body I, Hircine, place the powers of all my beastmen and my prowess as a hunter; you will never miss your target, you will never be seen in the wild should you wish it, you will be given the senses of night vision, enhanced hearing, & enhanced smelling _**(A/N: think of Geralt's ability in the third Witcher game)**_ , and you shall gain all the forms of lycanthropy along with their animal counterparts." Hircine took his place back in the circle with the Princes, who came before, shooting him glares for giving the child such great powers.

A large red skinned orc stepped forward and spoke in a rough & gravelly voice, " **Into this body I, Malacath, place the powers of the spurned and the honor & strength of my orcs; you shall be as strong as the weakest of my orc warriors as a baby with your strength growing stronger as you reach your maturity, you will have the honor of my orcs and you will be able to sense those who have been spurned and bring retribution for them.**" A few Daedric Princes nodded their heads at this seeing that this will make the child become a just and powerful warrior in the future.

A large red-skinned, four-armed, horn-headed daedra came out and said in a deep & rumbly voice, " **Into this body I, Mehrunes Dagon, place the powers of destruction, revolution, and energy; you will have unlimited stamina & magicka, your prowess in battle will be greater when fighting in a revolution, your destruction magic shall be unstoppable, and you will be able to bring about natural disasters without using any magicka.**" As Dagon stepped back everyone else in the room was glaring at him. They screamed in their heads simultaneously, _'You've got to be kidding me?! How am I supposed to top that?!'_

A woman with four arms and wearing a dress that looked like it was made out of webbing, sighing in a way that showed that she was annoyed, then began her turn, "Into this body I, Mephala, place the powers of secrets, sex, and the spider daedra of my realm; you will have the ability to see a secret of someone by looking into their eyes, your ability to sexually arouse another will be unmatched, you will gain the ability of webspinning, and you will be able to turn into a giant spider and a drider."

A woman with alabaster colored skin, blonde hair, wings made of rainbow lights, and a white robe stepped forward and cried out loud, "Into this body I…"

" **SSSHHHH!"**

She continued in a softer volume, "I, Meridia, place the powers of my holy light; you will be able to use the light in any way that you see fit, you will be able to solidify it and make it into a liquid if you so wish, and it will burn only the undead that you will it to." As she stepped back into her place everyone in the room thought, _'Thank Oblivion she didn't go into one of her rants.'_

A rather large creature stepped forward, a creature that was blueish-gray in skin color, had a horned skull-like face and a tail. The creature spoke in a deep, low, and seductive voice saying, **"Into this body I, Molag Bal, place the powers of domination, slavery, corruption, & vampirism; you shall have all of the powers of a Vampire Lord, your mere presence will make the weak-willed want to bow before you in servitude, when you use vampiric seduction on someone it will turn them into your thrall, and you shall remain immune to all forms of corruption."** _'Us damn it, not another one!'_ _**(A/N: do you see what I did there? They say us damn instead of gods damn, get it? Eh? Eh? Ah, forget you all, y'all got no sense humor. NONE I SAY!)**_

A small woman covered in rags that hid a body that looked like it was diseased and rotting, with a smell to go with it walked forward and spoke in a small & raspy voice, "Into this body I, Namira, place the powers of disease, decay, and cannibalism; when you dine on another's flesh you will be fully healed and you shall gain a boost to your powers, you will have the powers of sending disease into another or to heal them of it, you will be able to send rot into an object & speed it up to where it falls apart and send decay into the corpse of an enemy & speed it up to where it turns to dust." As she steps back the men were sweating profusely, _'this is one woman you don't want to piss off.'_

A beautiful woman wearing a set of robes that left little to the imagination spoke in a no nonsensical tone, "Into this body I, Nocturnal, place the powers of darkness, luck, and my nightingales; you will have the power to shadowtravel _**(A/N: I got that from the PJO series)**_ to places that you have been, you will be able to bring darkness into the light, you will never be able to become unlucky, you will be able to never fail at picking a lock, you will be able to force the world to forget that you exist during the night, and you will have mastery over the three nightingale abilities: subterfuge, strife, and shadowcloak."

A diminutive dragon-like creature stepped forward and spoke in a hissing voice, "Into thisss body I, Peryite, place the powersss of plague and the dragon form; you will be able to turn into a dragon at will, you will be able bring about plaguesss of insectsss upon your enemiesss, you will be able to ssspeak to ssserpentsss, and you will be able to bring about dissseasssesss that a immediately fatal to othersss."

A drunkard of all people starts walking up with a swagger to his step and starts saying, "Alright so now I, the ultimate, the cool, the awesome, the…"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"**

"Alright, Alright, sheesh. Tough crowd" Seeing how much glaring he was getting, he sweated a little and decided that it would be best just to hurry up and get it on with. "Anyways, into this body I, Sanguine, place the powers of debauchery and the seven sins; you will be able to increase or decrease any of the seven sins in anyone however much you wish, you will be able to make anyone as drunk as you want, you'll have an inherent knowledge of drink making, you'll be able to lower or raise the inhibition in other people, and your skills in lovemaking will be out of this world." As he stepped back into his place the others were thinking along the lines of, 'Shit, that was terrible, the only useful thing he gave was the sin control.'

Another beautiful woman stepped forward wearing long & flowing robes spoke in a voice that was similar to bells chiming, "Into this body I, Vaermina, place the powers of dreams, nightmares, memories, & psychological terror and torment; you will gain the power to enter other people's dreams physically, be able to take or give dreams to a sleeping person, bring forth memories while the sleeper is dreaming, summon creatures formed from nightmares to fight alongside you, force other people to go to sleep instantly, and to make others believe you to be their greatest dream or worst nightmare."

All of the men in the room had deadpan stare on their faces, all wondering why women had to be so terrifying. Shaking that thought out of their heads, they focus on stabilizing the powers within this small and fragile body until finally all of the power take to the little girl's small form. Where there was once a small white skinned and black haired human child, there was, in her place, a red skinned daedric baby with pointed ears, silver hair, four glowing red eyes, & six arms with long, black claws replacing the fingernails. The Daedric Princes were in awe of the child and decided to give the child to Azura to take to one of the Divines in order to give her a mortal appearance. Azura chooses Dibella to give the child a mortal form, but instead of just giving the child a human form she makes it so that the child was half-Aedra & half-Daedra. Dibella had blood adopted the child, making her into the daughter of the goddess of feminine beauty & inherits Dibella's beauty. Azura, names the child Kannixx _**(meaning goddess in the daedric tongue)**_ then places the child in an orphanage in the Imperial City of the Province of Cyrodiil, where the child ends up growing well and happy. While her name was odd & her appearance was never before seen (her skin being grey, her eyes were purple with slit pupils), she herself was loved and admired by many in the city. She was the beautiful Mary Sue that every woman wanted to be, and every man wanted to be with; her skin was as soft as satin sheets, her hair as smooth as silk & unable to get knots, her breasts were large enough that she couldn't see her feet & yet they seemed to defy gravity with every time she moved, her buttcheeks had a good amount of cushioning in them that had each cheek bouncing with every step that she took & was the reason why every man and woman wanted to walk in front of them, her waistline went in to give her even more of an hourglass figure, her voice was soft & husky which sent everyone's blood down south everytime they heard it, . The people believed Kannixx to be Dibella's rival in beauty, never realizing that she was Dibella's blood-adopted daughter, which had given her one thing from the goddess, her beauty. While Kannixx could have had a kept life with the many marriage proposals from nobles all around Cyrodiil, what with her being a woman of great beauty, but that was not the type of life that she wanted. She was an excitable woman, even in her childhood, and had an adventurous personality and trained herself in skills that would help those around her, by the age of twelve it clear that she was the best huntress that the empire had ever seen. It was when she reached her thirteenth birthday that her life changed, she had had a prophetic dream which lead her to _see_ what she really was, not a human, but the daughter of Dibella & almost every Daedric Prince. She had seen that one fateful day that had almost all of the Daedric Princes come together to make her what she was. She was fascinated by the prospect that she could be a goddess and sought to train in the powers she heard the Princes give her. She started training in the powers that were not physical, managed to master her powers over prophecy, finding lies & traitors, deceiving others, bargains, trickery _**(she had a lot of fun with that one, her favored race was a her redguard form which gave her an exotic look)**_ , archery, enhanced senses, retribution, honor, unlimited stamina & magicka, secrets, sex _**(this one was something that kept on giving her a lot of trouble, what with all of the men hitting on her)**_ , dominating aura, cannibalism _**(though she didn't know about it)**_ , luck, serpent speech, alcoholic drink brewing, & sex skills _**(never used this seeing as how she's still a virgin)**_ and by the time she had learned these skills on her own she was of adult age, meaning that she could then journey out to the shrines of her parents. Under the story that she was going out to do some good in the world, Kannixx went out to seek out her parents' tutelage. She spent years in the wild learning how to use and control her active powers. She learned how to increase her abilities during sunrise & sunset, how to turn into the were-beasts of Hircine and their animal counterparts while staying in control **(she had experimented with it and found out a secondary form for each form was a much larger version of the form she took, a five times larger version of her forms)** , increased her strength in her mortal form to where it a giant's, shoot out webbing from her wrists **(like spiderman XD)** , turn into a house sized spider, turn into a drider, utilizing light magic however she wished, becoming a Vampire Lord without any of the drawbacks (such as needing blood to survive, staying out of the sun, etc.), turn someone into her thrall permanently, immunity towards physical & mental corruption, the ability to bring forth and manipulate debilitating disease, decay, & rot, umbramancy (that's counting the Nightingale abilities), bringing forth fatal diseases in her targets **(such as coughing up large amounts of blood), turning into a serpentine dragon (is thirty feet in length, dark green scales which appear black in the dark, can move quickly like a lizard does, can breathe under water, its venom can kill a man after a five minute injection, can spit out a highly concentrated version of its venom at high speed up to two-hundred feet away, can spit venom in liquid or breath out a gaseous cloud of the venom; the liquid form can cause the target's body to quickly dissolve, while the gaseous form causes a pandemic of coughing up blood & bleeding through the skin for animals, while the plants start to shrivel up)**, change of a person's sins, forcing drunkenness onto others, changing inhibitions, magically induced sleep, Oneiromancy, and dream-creature summoning. While she was learning from her parents in the wild she came across a young man Rilue Petsim, they soon became close friends after her rescue of him from her father's realm, the Deadlands. Decades pass with her now having mastered her abilities & she had accomplished many things, from being high up in public organizations such as the Warrior's Guild and the Mage's Guild to being the leader of the hidden & looked down upon groups like the Thieves Guild & the Dark Brotherhood. 43 years after freeing her friend, Kannixx, having not aged a day, turns her attention to going back to the Imperial City, where her life began, to see what all had changed. The night she checks into the Talos Plaza Inn she gets a vision, whilst in her sleep, of her old friend and his sons being killed. She sees him escaping from a certain cell in the Imperial Prison & soon makes plans to get herself thrown into prison. While in the prison cell, Kannixx dreamwalks into her old friend's memories and sees that he has forseen not only his death but also her father, Mehrunes Dagon, invading Tamriel. She could not let this come to pass, it did not matter whether or not that it _was_ her father that was trying to invade into Tamriel. She forces her out of her sleep and runs straight to the Imperial Dungeons, for that was the destination she saw in Rilue's mind. She decides to 'gloat' out loud about her plan to poison one of the nobles and she gets dragged to the cell where she'll meet up with her friend. Seeing how she had nothing more to do, she goes into a meditative state in order to get the time to pass by quicker and when she 'wakes up' again would be the moment that her legend as the Hero of Kvatch would begin.

 _ **(A/N: Kannixx is my own character that I made up and not someone elses.**_

 _ **These are weblinks to show the different forms that Kannixx is able to take.**_

 _ **Kannixx's Original Human form:**_

 _ **b4cb/i/2009/252/9/6/raven_iii_by_**_

 _ **Kannixx's Daedra Form (imagine this look except with six arms & the body type is the same as the one listed above:**_

 _ **e0f5/th/pre/f/2013/204/7/6/demon_raven_by_**_ __

 _ **Mortal Forms**_

 _ **Kannixx's Breton form:**_ _**89fb/th/pre/i/2013/166/2/f/pole_dancing_poison_by_**_

 _ **Kannixx's Dark Elf form:**_

 _ **f161/th/pre/i/2013/262/3/1/dark_elf_vhaidra_by_**_

 _ **Kannixx's Nord form:**_

 _ **7a0c/i/2006/176/7/a/babe_by_**_

 _ **Kannixx's Orc form:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kannixx's Redguard form:**_

 _ **4fc5/f/2011/085/e/3/yoruichi_shihoin_by_**_

 _ **Kannixx's Wood Elf form:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Creature Forms**_

 _ **Kannixx's Drider form:**_ _**f7ed/th/pre/i/2016/326/8/8/black_widow_by_ )**_

 _ **Kannixx's Dragon form (please note that it is called a Knucker Dragon) 8549/th/pre/i/2015/113/e/b/brown_knucker_by_ )**_

 _ **Kannixx's Werebat form:**_

 _ **. /revision/latest?cb=20140524015511**_

 _ **Kannixx's Werebear form:**_

 _ **skyrim_ ?version=6ed351a2153017c27af27590d4ab2fa1**_

 _ **Kannixx's Wereboar form:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kannixx's Werecrocodile form:**_

 _ **Qdc9LoEf3NYmJxQtBwZqmMXTleU=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre00/652d/th/pre/i/2015/281/1/4/commission_satomisanosuke_by_**_

 _ **Kannixx's Weredaedroth form:**_

 _ **. /elderscrolls/images/7/73/Daedroth_ /revision/latest?cb=20130622091240**_

 _ **Kannixx's Werelion form:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kannixx's Wereshark form:**_

 _ **e612/th/pre/i/2012/318/b/e/armaggon_by_**_

 _ **Kannixx's Werevulture form:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kannixx's Werewolf form:**_

 _ **. /elderscrolls/images/d/d5/Aela_the_Huntress_Beast_Form_Card_ /revision/latest?cb=20170626202224**_

 _ **I ask that anyone not of adult age to not look at most of Cerberuslives' nor Ganassa's pictures until you are of adult age because I refuse to be told by anyone that I encourage children into looking at their type of artwork.**_

 _ **Kannixx's adventures with the factions in the Oblivion game will be told at a later date, don't ask me when because I'm not the type of person that usually does this type of stuff, I'm more of a gamer than a writer.)**_


End file.
